Falling
by Maxcs
Summary: 'My husband is a strong man so I'm concerned' Jane/Casey Jones one shot


**This is my first Rizzoli and Isles fic so I hope you all like it... oh and I own nothing but the original characters. **

"Our perps name is Kevin Schofield. The fingerprints on the gun match those on the Marines database" Korsac rhymed off as he picked up his gun and keys up from his desk. He hated that this guy was a soldier but they were going to nail this son of a bitch once and for all. After leaving absolutely no evidence at the crime scenes of his first four murders, this scumbag dumped his gun leaving a single fingerprint. A major mistake on his part but a saving grace for the Boston Homicide Department.

Just as Jane picked up her gun, her cell phone started to buzz. Signalling to Frost and Korsac that she'd catch up with them, she answered "Rizzoli"

"Mom..."

"Benji, can I call you back buddy? I've gotta catch a bad guy" the detective chuckled as she heard her eight year old son's voice.

"Dad fell out of his chair and can't get up. Momma he's hurt"

Bracing herself back on her desk, Jane feared the worst just as she always did when it came to Casey. A strong woman by nature, knowing her husband was hurt scared Jane. Picking up where they left off 18 months earlier, Jane and Lt Colonel Casey Jones finally got together. It had been inevitable since high school; it just took the pair a little longer than expected. Married a month before Casey went back to Afghanistan for his sixth tour of duty, neither were prepared for what their future held.

Involved in a deadly shoot out with Afghan Rebels, Casey was shot in the lower back and paralysed. Casey came home in a wheelchair with no hope to ever walk again. A strong woman by nature, Jane couldn't help but relive the day she found out Casey was injured every time he flinched in pain or adjusted his now limp legs in his chair.

"Ok Ben, I'll be right there"

Quickly calling Frost and letting him know of the situation, Jane grabbed her bag and headed for the elevator. Tapping her foot, the elevator couldn't move fast enough for the impatient detective. Jane always worried about her husband but now, nine years into their marriage she had to worry about their eight year old son Benjamin and daughters 5 year old Aria and 2 year old Alivia.

"Jane" Maura beamed brightly as the elevator doors opened to reveal her restless best friend. "I was just coming to see you. I have the test results from the hair fibre you found"

"Can we ride and talk?" Jane asked as she stepped in and pressed the down button a few more times than it was necessary.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just got a call from Ben. Casey has fallen and can't get up. My husband is a strong man so I'm concerned"

"As anyone would. I'll come along with you"

"You don't have to Maura..."

"Of course I do, I'm a doctor so I'll be a great asset if Casey is hurt" Maura smirked knowing Jane couldn't or wouldn't argue with her then "Casey will be ok"

Jane simply glared at her best friend like she usually did when she wasn't amused. Maura was probably right but the detective wasn't about to admit that. She hated admitting to Maura when she was right no matter what the situation.

Speeding through the streets of Boston, Maura had to stop Jane from using the lights and sirens on her car. As much as they would help her get to her family as quick as humanly possible, Jane just took every shortcut she knew to get to her suburban home.

"Jane you forgot to lock the car door" Maura pointed out after Jane jumped from the car as soon as she pulled into her driveway. Stopping mid jog, the detective shot daggers back at her best friend and made a dramatic act about locking the car doors before heading toward her front door.

"Benji? Casey?" the increasingly concerned mother called through her house praying for an answer.

"Bathroom Momma"

Jane followed the voice of her young son and raced through the house to the bathroom she'd seen Ben disappear into. Stopping at the door to the bathroom, she gasped as she saw her husband laying on his back looking up at her with a weak smile.

"What happened?"

Noticing Maura standing behind his wife at the door, Casey felt even more stupid lying on the cold tiles. He'd been in a wheelchair just over ten years, accidents like this shouldn't happen. Jane wrapped her arms around her husband's torso after sitting him up and pulled him into his chair. They'd both had so much practice getting Casey in and out of that chair that it became effortless.

"Casey, what happened?" Jane asked as she knelt down in front of her husband resting her hands on his knees. She knew he couldn't feel her hands but Casey knew the sentiment was still there.

"I was giving Alivia a bath, cleaning her up because she'd been sick all morning. She slipped down the bath and without even thinking I leaned too far to get her and I fell. The brakes weren't on" Casey explained as he looked down at his limp hands in his lap. In immense pain from the fall, he didn't have the strength to even rest his hand over Jane's.

It was a good thing Maura tagged along because as soon as Jane stood up, she went into doctor mode and started to assess Casey's injuries. From what she could feel and see, Maura concluded that the ex-soldier had sprained his shoulder and possibly broken his opposite wrist in the fall. The extent of the damage was beyond her knowledge without testing.

"Alivia was in the bath when you fell?" Jane continued curiously as she looked around the bathroom and noticed her youngest daughter nowhere.

"Ben and Aria got her out and dressed before I let them call you. She looked so..." Casey began until his eyes fell on his two year old peering out from behind her mother's legs "Alivia..."

The two year old sniffed softly not wanting to step any closer to her father. She was scared in the case he got hurt again. The little girl couldn't understand that her father's fall was just an accident and not her fault. Jane picked Alivia up and held her close whispering to her that Daddy was ok.

"Casey..." Maura began softly. She didn't want to interrupt their family moment but they needed to get him to a hospital for a check up.

"How bad doc?"

"We should get some tests done"

XXXXX

"Jane, Jane" Korsac whispered loudly as he shook his dear friend's shoulder gently. Curled up in an uncomfortable looking position on the small couch chair in the hospital waiting room, Jane wasn't really sleeping but more on the verge of slumber. She couldn't settle until she knew Casey was fine.

"Hey Korsac" she smiled softly and sat up in the chair slowly so she wouldn't shift a snoozing Aria who had made herself comfortable in her mother's arms. Peering over at the couch chair beside her, Jane saw that Ben and Alivia were both still asleep themselves. The stress and commotion of hospitals finally wore them down.

"How's Casey?"

"It's worse than we thought, he's in surgery. He complained of pain in his back when we brought him in and the doctor's found a clot near the scar tissue. They'll fix the broken bones in his wrist once he gets through spinal surgery"

"And how are you?"

"I'm ok" she smiled weakly "Did you catch that Schofield guy?"

"Yeah and he's going to be in jail for the rest of his life thanks to you" Korsac chuckled softly "But don't worry about work for a while, just take care of Casey"

"Thanks Korsac"

"Anytime Janie" he smiled and sat down across from Jane and her sleeping children. Godfather to Aria, Vince loved all three of those kids like they were his own family. He would do anything for Jane ever since they were partners and now he would do anything for Ben, Aria and Alivia.

"Mrs James?" A nurse called out a few minutes later. Jane looked up quickly hoping for news about Casey "Your husband is back from surgery and is asking for you"

"Here, give her to me" Korsac offered as Jane stood up with Aria still nestled in her arms. Gently handing the five year old to her godfather, Jane followed the nurse through to Casey's room.

"He's still a little groggy from the anaesthesia"

Thanking the nurse, Jane stepped closer to the bed and just stared at her husband. She closed her eyes for a moment so all the times she'd seen her husband in a hospital bed didn't come flooding back to her mind. One time in particular just after Casey came home from Afghanistan was one Jane couldn't block out.

_Jane raced through the corridors of the Boston County Hospital frantically looking for the right room. Rounding a corner, she saw her younger brother Frankie pacing outside a patient's room. Working on a case just down the block, Frankie only beat his sister to the hospital by minutes. She'd called him as soon as she knew Casey had been transported to Boston. Frankie had to be there for his sister through this, she would need someone by her side._

"_Is he in there?" Jane asked as she raced up to her brother. Trying to peer over his shoulder, Jane couldn't see her husband through the small window. Frankie refused to move out of her way til she stopped and calmed down for a moment._

"_Jane stop, just stop for a second ok?"_

"_Move Frankie, I gotta see him"_

"_Jane" the young Rizzoli demanded. Jane reluctantly stopped fighting him and took a deep breath "You know what happened over there so he's pretty beat up and there's wires everywhere. Just prepare yourself ok?"_

_Nodding calmly, Jane waited for Frankie to step aside before opening the door. She stepped into the room and gasped at the sight of her husband. Battered and bruised, Casey had cuts and scratches all over his face, neck and arms. With an oxygen mask to help him breathe, the young soldier looked so weak and hurt. From afar, this man didn't look like the Casey Jane married but as she stepped closer she saw his eyes and the freckles on his neck. This was her Casey._

"Hey you" Casey managed softly as he saw Jane walk slowly toward him. She sat down on the edge of his bed but made sure she didn't sit too close in the case she hurt him. Noticing this, Casey insisted she moved closer. He hated seeing that look in his wife's eyes, like she couldn't touch him or be close to him.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked not moving from her spot. She was still scared to hurt him.

"I'm ok but ask me again when this morphine wears off" he chuckled trying not to let any pain he was in show on his face. "Where are the kids?"

"Korsac is sitting with them out in the waiting room. They're asleep"

"Those three could sleep through anything if they wanted to"

"Casey..." Jane sighed knowing her husband was trying to change the subject to their kids. He was good at saying her mind but not this time "How long has your back been hurting?"

"A few days..."

"A few days and you didn't tell me?"

"Because the doctors said I would always have pain in my back after what happened"

"They said that ten years ago" Jane corrected him and shifted a little closer to Casey. Resting her hand on his thigh gently, she watched his face for pain. "Why didn't you tell me you were in pain?"

"Because I thought it would go away like it has done before" Casey sighed and reached out with his good hand to touch those of his wife. After scans, his shoulder was cleared of any major injury just a bruise "I'm sorry"

Jane looked up at Casey silently like she always did when she was thinking. Her expression always read 'I want to say something but there are too many options to choose from'. More often than not it was an angry comment but tonight Jane took a deep breath and leant in to kiss her husband softly on the lips.

"Don't scare me again ok?" she sighed softly after pulling away only a couple inches "And don't wait to fall out of your chair before you admit to back pain and need damn spinal surgery"

"There's my Jane" Casey laughed as Jane sat back with her usual pout "You had me worried there for a second"

"Shutup" Jane laughed. Staying calm was definitely not usual for Jane but her last outburst as definitely more to her character. Casey was definitely used to the fiery Jane, it was the Jane he fell in love with "You had me worried"

"Did I say sorry?"

"Mhmm but you might need to say it more often"

"You got it"

Jane stood up and kissed Casey once again with a smile "I should wake the kids, let them know their Dad is ok"

"Let them sleep. Korsac's probably out there asleep with them" Casey chuckled and pat the spot on the bed Jane had just vacated "Stay with me for a while"

Sitting back down, Jane pulled her knees to her chest and linked her fingers with her husband. The pair sat in a comfortable silence until Casey couldn't fight sleep any longer.

"Sleep tight" Jane smiled and kissed his forehead as she stood up.

"Jane?" Casey managed softly as his eyes strained to stay open.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry"

"I know"

**The End. Your thoughts?**


End file.
